Ford of Bruinen II
by Fuinur
Summary: After accident on river nazguls gathered and rested before return to Mordor. But one of them remains restless, tormented by some previous incident (slash)


They traveled on foot for several days, when finally stopped to rest; sore, wounded and exhausted. Captain looked around and ordered them to rest, unbuttoning his coat and sitting down on the ground. Others followed him, hissing and cursing, when wounds and bruises resounded.

Necromancer gathered them close and spoke:

- Our strength is incomplete and we are out of mounts and weapons. We'll rest now, and then follow directly to Mordor. -

- Shouldn't we try to reclaim the Ring, despite all…? - asked Jl- Indur hesitantly - Our lord will be enraged if we return with empty hands… -

- I know that… - hissed necromancer with furious expression, giving him a grim look - But we are weakened and I'm not going to risk anymore… Uvatha, how's your leg? -

- Not bad. - men answered bravely, though sat stiffly, grimacing in pain.

- You still limping. -

- He barely can walk. - interfered Indur - Wound is serious. -

- It's nothing, I can endure. -

- I do not doubt it - snorted necromancer - Except, you delay march. And you're too weak to attack and even defend yourself… So, we cannot invade. -

Others sat in silence, worried and pitiful.

After a while, they laid to rest, even not exposing guards, cause Captain remained awake and watchful.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Khamul curled on bare ground, intended to take some sleep and looked through half closed eyelids at noble profile of his superior. He was freezing and weary like others, but another thing bothered him much more, than pain… On whole body, still he felt touches, licks and violent caresses… They burned.

Captain acted as if nothing happened between them, keeping chill reserve and Khamul was relieved, though deep in mind he played some scenes again and again, feverish and lustful.

When night falls, he rose and silently approached, moved fluidly like a shadow. Necromancer heard and turned, giving him expressionless look. In his eyes gleamed reddish flame, reflecting distant glow of sunset.

Easterling sat close and after a while gently touched his shoulder.

- What…? - Captain seemed unpleasantly surprised with such familiarity.

Not knowing what to say, Khamul remained silent and only run his hand along other's back, in gesture of careful caress. Numenorean flinched and moment later, pushed him out.

- Not now. They'll hear us. -

- Then try to be silent, my lord. - Khamul hissed with low voice and pushed him strongly, knocking and pressing to the ground, but instantly withdrew at sight of deadly serious face of his commander. Captain stared at him, motionless, absolutely surprised.

After a while, he laughed coldly, silently.

- That's unbelievable… My first officer, always so modest and restrained… -

Khamul gave him ravenous glance.

-Do not mock me… -

- Not now, I said. -

- No! It's your fault, my liege, you started that… So now take what you wanted… -

Captain suddenly grabs him by the throat, not trying to be gentle.

- You insolent… - he hissed - How dare you…? I will teach you respect… -

Khamul struggled, but It was like trying to brake an iron. He snorted angrily, throwing himself on one side, trying to burst painful grip or scream, but Captain silenced him with violent kiss.

Easterling shivered, feeling river of fire flowing down his spine. Last time they shared pleasure and some caresses, but never that; it was more than union of bodies… Necromancer, filling his lust and weakness, pressed him harder, still holding by throat, and made it deeper, forcing his tongue into others mouth, licking inside of his cheeks, overwhelmed with desire, shaking, feverish.

Khamul Instinctively tried to push him out, and when wasn't succeed, just bite painfully.

Captain stopped and instantly backed up, with fresh blood on his lower lip and chin, breathing hard. His pale eyes gleaming with insanity.

There was a long, tense silence.

Khamul stay motionless, touching hilt of dagger in defense reflex.

- I beg pardon, my lord. - he said finally, with eyes and head lowered in gesture of humility - I acted wrong… -

Necromancer took a deep breath.

- You disobeyed me, Khamul. - said at least.

- Forgive me, my liege… I… -

- And you bit me. - he added with astonished tone and suddenly laughed.

Khamul relaxed a little.

- It wasn't my intention… - he paused, confused - Why you did that? -

Necromancer shrugged.

- I just wanted to experience, isn't that what all lovers do? - he stopped, disgusted - Damn. It sounds pathetic. -

Khamul showed his teeth in wide grin.

- Indeed, my lord. -

Captain winced and looked above, in dark, starry sky. In chilly, clear air all constellations were perfectly visible, and fine mist crept at his feet; night was beautiful. He sat for a moment motionless, trying to master his body and then, looked briefly on silent companion's profile.

Khamul observed their temporary camp with seven asleep, motionless figures, barely visible in darkness. His face was sad and handsome, with eyes tinted charcoal and narrowed.

- So what shall we do now? - he whispered with faintest smile - Much changed… We both even have no control over raw, primitive impulses… -

- You dramatizes - muttered Captain - We were just… famished. -

Khamul laughed silently.

- That, I can't deny. -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Necromancer slowly rose, but instead directed towards camp, he stepped into a cold night, in dense shadows between the trees. Khamul followed him, after short hesitation.

He almost bumped into him, barely seeing anything in darkness, despite sensitive wraith vision. Now necromancer turned; tall, dark figure, sinister and tense. Khamul stood motionless and waited, cool and calm as always, apart from the fact that his body trembled slightly. Fire again flowed down his loins, when another took him close.

He felt surprisingly gentle touch, when commander slowly ran hand over his face and then took firmly under the chin.

Necromancer was taller more than half a head, and easterling threw his head back, with strange, idiotic feeling being completely submissive. He wanted to break it, but suddenly froze, when their lips met in dry, almost chaste kiss. It wasn't like for the first time, but somehow even more paralyzing. He cannot breathe, desperately wanting more.

They stood there, caressing each other in deep darkness. Khamul dig his fingers in leader's neck, and then slid both hands in his silver- white hair. It was strange- his usual coldness and solitude faded and he felt good, but terribly bared and vulnerable at the same time. He cannot decide, it was desirable, or horrid.

But without any doubt, it was thrilling. He felt, like other men shaking too, and drew from this a certain satisfaction. Caresses became less gentle and more painful. Khamul breathed aloud, badly aroused, when necromancer tore off his robe, baring his arms, chest and belly. He made the same, without waiting permission, and their naked bodies touched. It was electrifying. Cold skin seemed to radiate its own heat, or maybe that was just notion of bare, inhuman sensitive senses… He loose himself in growing waves of pleasure and exhaled with moan.

- Be quiet. - gasped Captain, without stopping kissing his neck and collarbones - If they hear… -

- Someone would need to explain densely… - muttered eastreling, tilting his head back.

- And someone will be mocked… - chuckled necromancer, stroking his arms and digging nails in hard muscles, till blood showed in small skin cavities - And certainly not me. -

Khamul slip away from violent grip and laid both palms on his torso, caressing muscular chest and slowly lowered his hands.

Captian clenched his teeth to make no sound, closing eyes and breathed hard. After a while, both reached fulfillment; still embraced, flowed with sweat, tensed and shivery.

When recover a little, necromancer bent down and took his cloak, buttoning robe and leather belt; his face again was a rigid mask of self control.

Khamul stood motionless, observing him, unable to move yet. At least he covered himself and followed Captain in direction of camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moment later, he lay on bare ground, covering only with dirty coat, cause all their belongings gone together with horses. Luckily, they don't need warm, but still it was uncomfortable. His companions lying close to each other, some relied heads on comrade's shoulders, searching for coziness. All were tired and sore, after accident on river.

Khamul shivered a little, against cold night breeze, which dried his sweaty clothes. He wanted to join others, but still was too jittery. Decided to not move, he laid his head on forearm and fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He suddenly woke up, feeling someone's grip on arm. Instantly was ready to fight, grasping his dagger hidden in sleeve, but stopped abruptly, seeing attacker's face.

- I could stab you. - he snorted - What the hell you want?! -

- Forgive me… - Uvatha showed his teeth in wide, unpleasant grin - I forgot, you always sleep with the blade… -

- Wondrous… Now speak quickly, why you interrupt me rest in the middle of night?! -

Uvatha smiled even more wide and leaned over; untidy, with his naked arms covered with cloak, completely awake and amused.

- I just wanted to check, you're all right… -

- Excuse me…? -

- Well… - he laughed with hiss - You moaned like a whore… I though you're unwell, but as I see, it was only bad dream… Or maybe not bad at all… -

Khamul snorted and lowered his eyes, trying to hide embarrassment.

- Please… What's a nonsense. -

- I heard very well. -

- As you see, I'm alright. Now, leave me.

But Uvatha only sat more comfortable.

- I wander… - he started with malicious expression - What kind of dream could frighten you so much… You're not a coward, easterling, it must be something monstrous… -

- I don't remember. -

- Then why are you uncomfortable? -

- For Melkor's sake… -

Uvatha sniffed in cold air and suddenly leaned over.

- Why can I sense his scent on you? -

- What…? -

- Scent of our leader… I sense it on your skin… As well, as yours on his. -

Khamul quickly moved away from him.

- You're insane and annoying. I warn you… -

- Did he fuck you? -

- What?! -

- Just asked. I prefer said openly, then speculate… -

- Then keep your dirty thoughts for yourself. - hissed Khamul furiously - And hold your tongue, or I'll cut it! -

Uvatha raised his hands in a gesture of reconciliation.

- Easy… I'll leave you now. -

- Better do it quickly. -

Uvatha rose and returned to his bedding, still smiled to himself, hearing yet a few insults and muffled curses of which the mildest was "insolent whore- son".

He lay on the ground, between two companions, still feeling on back Khamul's hateful look and cannot hide his own amusement. Then relaxed and felt asleep quickly, in oppose to easterling, who lay half of a night with his eyes open, angry and restless.


End file.
